


no being the same characters in the halls.

by thisisthenoid



Series: event: salt [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lazy story, dst: the forge, i still vaguely remember this, old story, the forge had its shining moments even though they were far and few between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: five very handsome and tall people take on the rough-housing life against a bunch of monsters with the power of science-strength! also webber and his little friends are there too i guess





	no being the same characters in the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> original: 26/10/2017  
> https://thisisporky.tumblr.com/post/166803033810/hocopoko-blessed-server-commence-the-beat  
> this was seven months ago apparently???? what the fuck?????

'hello, wilson!'

 

'ah, good day to you, wilson!'

 

'wilson! nice to see you!'

 

'wilson! it is nice to see a familiar face!'

 

'yo, wilson!'

 

the five wilson's greeted each other in flurries of smiles and handshakes as they readied themselves up for the coming onslaught. each one was different in their own way, yet surprisingly similar, which only added to the beauty of the situation.

 

'isnt science great?! im sure men such as yourselves agree!'

 

'yes, science is an excellent subject! it's the best topic ever created!'

 

'i wonder what other scientific marvels await us in this ring? oh, im so excited!'

 

'i shall be your healer! i wonder how the staff works?'

 

'it must be some kind of science-y equation!'

 

'i bet! i wish we could run some experiments! maybe we could after all of this is over!'

 

'that sounds like a fantastic idea!'

 

'i'll try and take the gorillas attention! with the power of science and wilpower and most of all, running!'

 

'this'll be fun!'

 

from the sidelines, a single webber and their army of tiny spiders looked on, their eyes creased in distaste. as the five men of science chattered about this and that, webber grumbled about team balance and a "lack of tanks", but the group were too preoccupied with their talks to notice the kids annoyance that was very clearly aimed towards them.

 

as the hordes of enemies entered the ring, the wilson's stuck together until the turtles appeared. wilson took to the healing duty, while wilson took to the speed and fire staff duty. wilson, wilson, and wilson played their parts in directing heavy fire to the enemies, and poor webber stuck to their own guns.

 

'thank you, wilson!'

 

'you're welcome, wilson!'

 

'watch your back there wilson, that fiend almost clipped you!'

 

'thank you for the warning, wilson!'

 

'nice shot there, wilson!'

 

'great work, wilson!'

 

wilson, the one with the roughest hair, began to sing a song. wilson, wilson, wilson, and wilson joined in happily, while webber growled.

 

wilson did well in healing the group, while wilson and wilson did good jobs on making sure everyone stayed alive. the group even got so far as to see the grand forge boarrior in person, although they were quickly overwhelmed by his many minions.

 

but that didn't deter the men of science! once they had returned to the safety of the void, they were all laughing and congratulating each other with pats on the backs and happy cheers. webber was reluctantly dragged into the mini party, and together, they sang about science and pizza pasta.


End file.
